NBK
by Shekel1488
Summary: A erotic tale of Columbine high during 4-20-99
1. Natural Born Killers

On the day of of Retribution of April 20th,1999 two Godlike gentleman went to school with their friends Randy stair,and Elliot Rodger when they arived at Columbine High all wearing Trench coats and heavily Armoured they met a familiar face named Chris Chan he told them about his great and magical advetures at Columbine High and said he wanted in on the School shooting.Soon as they agreed to letting him in on the plan Reb told Chris to plant the bombs in the Commons and to report back to the him when he was finnished.Soon as Chris told Reb he completed his task VodKa gave the orders to attack the school all seperating to different sections of the school.

"Vodka are you sure about this what about Randy he will get jelous" Reb gasped He and Vodka have been planing this for about a year they both wanted to have Godlike sex and to lose their Virginity on hitlers birthday and to go out like Gods but Vodka wanted more he wanted so much more he wanted to Fuck Reb so fucking hard that they both bled all over the students that were trembling in fear Vodka wanted this no he Needed a good hard cock that was 15 inchs long up his ass "Reb are you ready to get revenge on these fucking peice of shit jocks and to traumatize them for the rest of their meaningless lives" Vodka laughed while unzipping his pants and taking off his trench coat "but Vodka who's gonna slaughter them" Reb asked "Don't worry Elliot and Randy will take care of em for now lets have some Godlike Sex" Reb then stated to take of his shirt that read "**Natural Selection**" revealing his Rock hard abs "Oh Reb that's making me hard I never knew you had the body of a greek God" Vodka moaned "Vodka don't worry we are both God's and now show me that purdy ass of yours" Reb demanded with a smirk on his face "alright Ill do anything for you Reb" Vodka Giggled as they both went down on each other wipping their Rock hard penis out Randy stair walked in and yelled "IM TRANNY PHANTOM" trying to take out his revenge on the kids under the desks by failing to shoot his shotgun "Elliot I need help over here Their is a Hot blonde slut over here for ya" Randy yelled soon as Elliot heard this he ran as fast as possible sipping on his Vannila latte "Alright Tranny Phantom were is this blonde slut I will slaughter all of these stuck up gurls fucking sluts" Elliot said with anger "Well I only said that to get your pathetic ugly incel ass in here" Randy said soon as Randy said this Elliot broke down into tears crying like a little pussy ass bitch and then started to run to the bathroom to call his mother "Wow that loser is pathetic Im Autistic and I still get more pussy then him" Chris Chan exclaimed "we really need to get that guy laid hell maybe he can go join Reb and Vodka in the library anyway Im gonna go try to summon the one and true God with my friend Sonichu" Chris Chan giggled. Chris then proceeded to the Gym were he had Megan Shroeder tied up under the blechers with her hair died blonde "Ok Megan you've always been a boyfriend free girl to me so I will sacrifice you to our lord and saviour Shrek he will protect us don't worry Elliot and I will have to rape you before Shrek will arive and take us to his swamp" -Chris Chan said will rolling in the floor having a Autisitic fit soon as Chris finally calmed down he fucked the shit out of Megan and after he took her virginity Shrek barged through the Gym doors roaring a mighty Roar with his pals someone started playing pumped up kicks on the intercom but Eric was having none of that both him and Vodka got up and dressed then proceeded to the Office while they were doing this they saw Elliot run out of the bathroom trying to kill a Chad and what seemed to be Shreks friends in the halls elliot Joined the two Godlike men and with there combined power they beat the shit out of Chad and let elliot fuck Stacy and made Chad watch soon as elliot got done he became the Alpha male slaying all the pussy in Columbine he finally lost his virginity and stoped being a little bitch but this was too much power Elliot couldn't handle it he tried to have sex with Vodka and Reb wasn't having that "Get off my man Elliot or I will slaughter you" Reb said with anger **"Natural selection**" Reb yelled as he shot Elliot in the head "No one touches Vodka execept for me and Tranny Phantom" Randy was excited to hear this he convinced Reb and Vodka to go back to the library and have a Godlike threesome while listening to KMFDM but this angered Shrek he took Tranny phantom, and Chris Chan to his swamp while the police were about to raid the school both Reb and Vodka begged to be saved by Shrek but the only way they were going to be free was join Tranny Phantoms Ghost Squad by Killing themselves in the Library and being blamed for being the only two shooters at Columbine High while the rest escape with Shrek to his Swamp.


	2. Shreks Swamp

"Donkey im home and I've brought some Brogres" The sexy green ogre yelled soon as Donkey heard this he ran to the kitchen and started to make some Wafles "Let me help you" Randy said," I want to get Shreked up the ass cause Im tranny phantom now lets make the best fucking wafles ever created" "Ok tranny phantom" said Donkey as they proceeded to cooking for there fellow brogres Shrek came in asking Tranny phantom if Reb and Vodka joined Embers Ghost Sqaud yet "Yes lord shrek they are being initiated as we speak they will soon be converted to worshiping you as brogres my lord" Tranny phantom neeled down "Ok Brogre we need all men to be alert so the cops at Columbine don't find us" Lord shrek said Shrek then went to his favourite potapotty and he realizes someone overflowed the toilot "who the fuck flooded my god damn Toilot" Shrek growled then saw a large black man giggiling in the bushes "who's ogre there" yelled the giant green ogre "Its yo boi Eatdatpussy445 here" Edp said "Well get ready to get Shreked up the ass" Shrek wipped his erect 29 inch cock out and then grabed EDP by the shoulder and threw him on the groud and ripped his eagles shorts down and fucked him so god damn hard EDP's left leg went completly numb "oh that feels amazing its so large and slippery" moaned edp Edp looked up over the sexy green man "Oh shit it's the cops" Shrek began to panick "Come on Brogres we need to leave before they see us Donkey and Chris chan you two stay behind so we can get out of here" Lord shrek demanded "Oh no is that Meghan Shroeder?" Chris chan Screeched while Donkey and Chris were distracted Shrek and the rest of the brogre's left the two retards behind


End file.
